Noches de tormenta
by EmzF
Summary: —Tranquila, Vic —Dice el niño a media voz—. Me convertiré en un caballero de brillante armadura —Sonríe—. Te protegeré de las malvadas tormentas.
1. De princesas y caballeros

**Disclaimer:** _Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

**De princesas y caballeros de brillante armadura**

* * *

><p>Es de noche, de noche completa y enteramente cerrada.<p>

_Un trueno._

_Un relámpago._

Tormentas. Tormentas de verano, de primavera, invierno u otoño. Da igual las que sean, —de verdad, de verdad que no importa— a Teddy le encanta cualquier tormenta.

Vuelve a cambiar de postura, apoyándose sobre el cabecero de la cama de la pequeña habitación de la Madriguera —que un día perteneció al tío Percy, o eso cree— mientras vuelve a dirigir la vista hacia la ventana.

_Un relámpago._

Observar el cielo, negro y sombrío, mientras es violado por un fogonazo de luz ajeno a su propia naturaleza nocturna. Escuchar tronar, y encontrar un parecido —aunque nunca igual, no ha escuchado nada similar— a los fuegos artificiales que lleva el tío George en algunos cumpleaños a la Madriguera.

Quizás sea por su herencia de hombre lobo, quizás no —no lo sabe con certeza, pero tampoco se atreve a preguntar—. Pero a Teddy Lupin le encantan las noches, y más si son de tormenta.

Escucha el chirrido de la vieja puerta de madera —como para andar pasándose de una habitación a otra, _¡já!_— a su espalda, y el pomo girar lentamente, muy lentamente.

—¿Teddy? —Susurra alguien en el umbral.

El niño entrecierra los ojos hasta formar tan sólo un par de rendijas doradas, intentando enfocar la vista en la oscuridad. Cree saber quién es el intruso en la habitación, al fin y al cabo, todas las noches de tormenta sucede lo mismo.

—¿Vuelves a tener miedo, Vic? —Pregunta haciéndose a un lado en la cama.

Victoire asiente casi imperceptiblemente y juega con sus manos, nerviosa. Porque de pronto se siente tonta, se siente pequeña _—¡Tienes ocho años, Victoire!_ Diría Teddy _¡Es que eres pequeña!—_ se siente como cuando mamá le quitó su peluche favorito, por estar castigada, y no pudo dormir en tres días.

—Sabes que me dan miedo las tormentas —Musita acercándose a la cama, donde Teddy está prácticamente tumbado.

El niño sonríe y palmea el colchón, a su lado. Un _ven aquí, tonta_ sin palabras, pero que ambos entienden a la perfección.

Con pasitos cortos, Victoire se acerca hasta la cama y, sigilosa, se hunde bajo la sábana. De pronto se siente bien, se siente en casa. Ya no hay desafiantes tormentas que amenazan con quitarla el sueño, ni malignos vientos que se cuelan por su ventana hasta susurrarle al oído historias para no dormir.

Teddy se empieza a recostar sobre el colchón, intentando acomodarse lo mejor posible. Los cumpleaños en la Madriguera siempre le dejan agotado —radiante, pero tremendamente agotado— y definitivamente, el de la tía Ginny no iba a ser la excepción.

—Teddy —Murmura Victoire a su lado mientras él se mete entre las sábanas. En las noches de tormenta siempre termina por refrescar, o eso dice Molly.

—¿Qué pasa, Vic?

—¿Qué quieres ser cuando seas mayor? —Pregusta la niña alzando la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos dorados de Teddy, que resplandecen aún en la oscuridad de la noche.

—Yo… —Titubea el niño, y deja caer la cabeza pesadamente sobre la almohada—. Supongo que seré auror, como mi padrino Harry.

Victoire frunce el ceño, no está para nada conforme con esa respuesta.

—Pero Teddy —Bisbisea dándose la vuelva, quedando así boca abajo en el colchón—. Una vez escuché a _maman_ y a _papa_ hablar, dijeron que eso es peligroso Teddy, y yo no quiero que a ti te pase nada.

El niño sonríe. Quiere a Victoire. Es su _prima postiza_ —como a él le gusta llamarlo— favorita. Con la que puede jugar, con la que puede hablar, comer chocolate a escondidas y ejercer de primo mayor, sólo con ella, sólo con Victoire.

—Yo seré tan fuerte y tan valiente como mi padrino, Vic —Contesta Teddy—. Nunca me pasará nada —Añade—. ¿Y tú? —Pregunta—. ¿Tú qué quieres ser de mayor?

La niña esboza una enorme sonrisa, mostrando un par de pequeños huecos en su blanca dentadura —_Maman_ le ha dicho que en cuanto le salgan todos los dientes ya será una niña completamente mayor— y los enormes ojos azules brillando con emoción.

—Yo voy a ser una princesa —Afirma con una seguridad para nada propia de una niña de ocho años.

Y Teddy no tiene más opción que echarse a reír. Por un momento la vaga idea de que quizás despierten a todos en la Madriguera cruza por su mente, pero, _¿qué más da?_, Victoire ha dicho que va a ser una princesa. No sabe por qué, pero se esperaba esa respuesta.

_Un trueno._

_Un relámpago._

Victoire se esconde bajo las sabanas —sábanas de un horrendo color marrón— hecha un ovillo, mientras se pega lo más posible al flacucho cuerpo de Teddy, en busca de protección. Definitivamente, las tormentas a aterran.

—Si —Comenta el niño riéndose entre dientes—. Una princesa; un poco miedosa, pero al fin y al cabo una princesa.

Ella siente como sus mejillas —y sus orejas, para no desentonar con el tío Ron— empiezan a encenderse. El comentario de Teddy la ha avergonzado. ¡Ella va a ser la mejor princesa del mundo! Mejor incluso que esas de los cuentos que tía Hermione les cuenta de vez en cuando.

—Tonto —Farfulla tapándose más aún la cabeza con la sábana. No quiere que nadie la vea así, y mucho menos Teddy.

Él vuelve a reírse. Victoire la escucha, su risa es contagiosa, fácil, alegre. Porque Teddy siempre está alegre, y eso es algo que ella no alcanza a comprender.

—Tranquila, Vic —Dice el niño a media voz—. Me convertiré en un caballero de brillante armadura —Sonríe—. Te protegeré de las malvadas tormentas.

Victoire sólo atina a sonreír bajo la sábana, y destaparse lo justo para dejar uno de sus enormes ojos azules y una mata de cabello rubio alborotado a la vista.

—Teddy —Le llama, y él sólo puede soltar otra carcajada al encontrarse tal visión—. A las princesas no nos gustan los caballeros de brillante armadura —Dice, y Teddy puede jurar que bajo ese lío de sábanas y mata de pelo enredado, está frunciendo el ceño—. Preferimos los príncipes azules.

Él cierra con fuerza los ojos, y un segundo después, su pelo indomable —la gente dice que en eso se parece a su padrino Harry— se ha vuelto de un azul casi fosforito.

Victoire esboza una enorme sonrisa, aún bajo la sábana. Porque ahora Teddy Lupin era todo un príncipe azul.

—Buenas noches, princesa —Murmura acomodándose mejor sobre el colchón, justo antes de darle un pequeño beso a la niña en la mejilla.

Porque Victoire esa noche ya no tiene nada que temer. Ni a los rayos, ni a los truenos, ni a los vientos susurrantes que cuentan historias para no dormir.

Tiene a Teddy, tiene a su príncipe azul.

Lo demás no importa.

* * *

><p>¡Hola de nuevo! No sabeis las ganas que tenía de escribir un <em>Teddy&amp;Victoire<em>, en serio. Creo que esta pareja es una de las que más me pierde, definitivamente.

He leído unos cuantos de este pairing, pero bastantes pocos en el plano infantil, nada más allá de la mera amistad, sin saber qué pasará cuando sean más mayores, lo que empezarán a sentir el uno por el otro, esas cosas.

Bueno, también decir que este fic se compone única y exclusivamente de dos capítulos. El segundo lo tengo ya más o menos planificado/escrito, así que en cuanto pueda (y reciba una pequeña cantidad de Reviews) lo subiré, que tengo bastantes ganas.

Por último, y no menos importate: Como digo siempre, _porfaporfaporfaporfa_, dejadme** reviews**. Es muy importante para un ficker recibirlos, supongo que ya lo sabreis.

¡Nos leemos en la próxima! Un beso.

—Virginia.


	2. De preguntas sin respuesta

**Disclaimer:** _Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

**De preguntas sin respuesta.**

* * *

><p>—<em>In a haze, a stormy haze, I'll be round I'll be loving you always. <em>_Always…_ —Canta Teddy con voz desafinada y ritmo desacompasado. No sabe donde ha escuchado esa canción, ni el nombre, ni el grupo, ni el cantante. Nada, pero lo cierto es que no se la puede sacar de la cabeza.

Escucha las escandalosas risas de Lily y Rose en la habitación contigua a la suya, y la voz de tía Hermione regañándolas. _No son horas para que andéis despiertas, señoritas, así que iros ya mismo a dormir._ Cada cumpleaños en la Madriguera es lo mismo, risas, gritos, comida hasta más no poder y quedarse despierto hasta las tantas.

—¿Pero qué se supone que…? —Llega la voz amortiguada de tía Ginny—. ¡James Potter y Fred Weasley, cuando os encuentre no os librareis de una buena regañina!

Inconscientemente esboza una sonrisa. James es su primo —por llamarlo de alguna forma— preferido. El que siempre gasta bromas, el que siempre sonríe, el que siempre se ofrece a compartir su cuarto con él. Con James, Teddy se siente un poco más —si es que es posible— en familia.

—Teddy —Susurra alguien a su espalda. De pronto no hay risas de Rose y Lily, ni gritos de tía Ginny, ni regañinas de Hermione, ni si quiera una broma mal planeada de Fred y James. Tan sólo un inquietante y sepulcral silencio.

Con brusquedad gira la cabeza —tanto que hasta puede jurar que más de una vértebra de su cuello ha crujido en el proceso— No ha escuchado a nadie abrir la puerta, y eso que él siempre se ha jactado de tener un oído excepcional.

—Vic —Contesta exhalando todo el aire de sus pulmones, en un gesto de alivio.

Sabe que no hay motivo para estar alarmado, que la guerra pasó hace años, y que ya prácticamente no hay ningún mortífago suelo por ahí. Pero lo cierto es que escuchar ruidos en la noche nunca le ha gustado demasiado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunta el chico esbozando una media sonrisa.

Ella tan sólo atina a desviar la vista mientras juega con un mechón de su largo cabello rubio, para finalmente colocárselo tras la oreja. No sabe qué demonios está haciendo allí, tan sólo es consciente de que sus pies, de una forma casi automática, le han llevado hasta el cuarto que ocupa en esos momentos Teddy, sin ella poder oponer ninguna resistencia.

—Yo, bueno, ya sabes —Balbucea la chica dirigiendo por un segundo su vista hacia la ventana, donde los relámpagos refulgen en la oscuridad de la noche.

—¿Te siguen dando miedo? —Inquiere Ted mirando la ventana también—. Las tormentas, digo.

Victoire sólo es capaz de asentir. Tiene diecisiete años y le dan tanto miedo las tormentas como cuando tenía ocho.

Con paso excepcionalmente lento camina por la habitación, observando con detenimiento todos y cada uno de los premios que el tío Percy ha ganado. Con cada paso que da, el viejo e infantil camisón que tía Ginny le ha prestado —de un color rosa chillón, con el dibujo de lo que parece ser un oso de ojos saltones— se levanta más de la cuenta, mostrando una porción de pierna que, sin lugar a dudas, Bill Weasley jamás permitiría que nadie viese.

De una forma casi inconsciente, Teddy fija su mirada en las piernas de la chica.

_Joder_. Tiene diecinueve años y Victoire le parece la chica más atractiva que ha conocido jamás.

—Sí —Contesta ella pasando el dedo con aire distraído sobre el viejo mueble de madera, levantando un poco de polvo a su paso—. Sabes que siempre lo han hecho.

—Lo sé —Dice Teddy esbozando una sonrisa, a pesar de que ella no puede verle.

Victoire suspira pesadamente y se gira, recargando todo su peso sobre el viejo escritorio de madera. Siente como Teddy la observa, y eso la pone tremendamente nerviosa. Todo él le pone tremendamente nerviosa.

—¿Cómo te ha ido por Hogwarts este último año? —Pregunta el chico, intentando entablar conversación.

—Bien, supongo —Responde Victoire mirándole fijamente—. Pero te he echado de menos.

—Ya, bueno —Dice el chico a media voz llevándose una mano a la nuca—. Yo también a ti.

Ella esboza una media sonrisa. Un _Sé que no es cierto, pero aún así agradezco que lo digas_ sin palabras que Teddy no llega a ver, ni si quiera a imaginar.

Porque lo cierto es que lleva enamorada —si es que llega a comprender el enorme significado de esa palabra siquiera— del chico desde que puede recordar. De las galletas de chocolate que le daba a escondidas, cuando _maman_ no miraba; de su ayuda con los deberes de Encantamientos —porque ella siempre ha sido un desastre en Encantamientos— junto al fuego de la Sala Común; de sus sonrisas amplias y sinceras, de su pelo de colores, de sus ojos atrayentes. De él.

—Bueno —Comenta ella. Durante unos segundos ha estado tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no ha sido consciente del silencio que ahora reina en la habitación, creando una atmósfera casi incómoda—. ¿Qué tal por la academia de aurores? ¿Tío Harry es muy duro contigo?

—Me va muy bien —Sonríe él, y Victoire siente como miles de Duendecillos de Cornualles se apostan en la boca de su estómago al ver esa sonrisa tenuemente iluminada por la luz de la luna—. Harry se porta de forma excelente, y Ron también; todos me tratan genial.

—Siempre supiste que serías auror —Dice ella, o más bien susurra. No tiene ninguna intención de que él lo escuche, pero en el silencio de la noche, poco puede hacer por evitarlo.

Teddy sonríe. Se acuerda de esa conversación.

—Y tú que serías una princesa —Contesta él enarcando las cejas.

De pronto Victoire siente como el calor empieza a acumularse en sus mejillas —y en sus orejas, para no variar— mientras comienza a jugar con el borde de su camisón de forma nerviosa, sin fijar su vista en los dorados ojos de Teddy. Jamás se habría imaginado que él recordase eso.

—Porque lo dijiste, ¿a que sí? —Susurra él.

Ni si quiera sabe qué es lo que le ha impulsado a hacerlo, pero en apenas dos pasos está frente a ella. Sabe que si extendiese el brazo, un poco —tan sólo un poco— sería capaz de tocarla. Tocar esa piel que en esos momentos pide ser besada, cada centímetro, cada milímetro hasta memorizar su sabor. _Joder_.

—Teddy —Murmura ella. No es capaz de formular una oración completa, está demasiado nerviosa, su cercanía es abrumadora.

Pero ni si quiera le da tiempo a pensar algo coherente, Teddy la está besando.

No sabe por qué lo hace, ni si quiera se plantea si está bien o mal, no puede, no quiere hacerlo. Es Victoire, su prima postiza Victoire, la misma a la que está besando en esos momentos y que —oh, Merlín— desea besar durante tiempo infinito.

Mientras una mano se afianza con seguridad en su cintura —haciendo que el infantil camisón se suba más de la cuenta— la otra va directamente a su cuello. Puede notar el pulso acelerado en su yugular mientras con su pulgar —casi parsimonioso— empieza a acariciarle la mejilla.

Es un beso avasallador, que la deja sin respiración, casi sin sentido. Durante unos segundos no es consciente de lo que está sucediendo, todo es demasiado irreal. Pero de pronto un _click _se activa en su cabeza.

Teddy la está besando.

A ella, que lleva enamorada de él desde tiempos inmemoriales, a ella, que se limitaba con observarlo, adorarlo en silencio, con ser su amiga. Teddy la está besando a ella.

De una forma casi inconsciente pega su pequeño cuerpo aún más al del chico, es un roce ardiente, abrasador, incendiario, que les hace caer en el más profundo de los caos. Se necesitan.

Victoire se separa bruscamente, tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Durante un momento se le ha olvidado respirar. Tan sólo quiere seguir sintiendo esas manos a su alrededor y esa boca sobre la suya. Es lo único que necesita.

—¿Qué…? —Pregunta en un susurro. Su cabeza exige miles de respuestas que no sabe si está preparada para escuchar.

Puede ver los ojos de Teddy brillar, a la luz de la luna —y eso que no es llena, sabe que a él no le gusta la luna llena— en la habitación, mientras la miran, escudriñándola en la oscuridad. Y no puede evitar sentirse nerviosa.

_Por su beso._

Aún nota el ardor de sus labios, el sabor de su legua, los desgarros de sus dientes. Aún siente como sus manos —que se niegan a moverse de su cintura y su cuello— le abrasan la piel a través del camisón. Le siente a él.

—No lo sé —Contesta él con voz ronca.

O sí lo sabe.

Porque es Victoire, su prima postiza, con la que ha pasado toda su vida y compartido cosas que nadie llegará a comprender. Porque es Victoire, la que ha estado junto a él siempre, sin plantearse el cuándo, el dónde ni el por qué. Porque es Victoire, la que le parece tan atractiva que más de una noche le ha hecho perder el sueño, pensando qué esconderá bajo esa ropa hecha para su tortura personal. Porque es Victoire, la misma que, con tan sólo un beso, le ha hecho sentir cosas que jamás creyó poder sentir.

—No lo sé, princesa, no lo sé —Murmura él justo antes de volver a besarla.

Y a ella le da igual. Porque no importa que no lo sepa, que no tenga respuestas a sus preguntas, o que estas se queden en el aire por el resto de sus vidas.

Él está allí, con ella.

Y eso es lo único que importa.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p>Como prometí, aquí está el segundo capítulo y último de este <em>two-shot.<em>

La verdad, espero que os haya gustado, porque yo disfruté lo inimaginable escribiéndolo, de veras adoro la pareja de _Teddy&Victoire_, son tan adorables :3

Por último deciros lo de siempre, que espero vuestros **reviews** y esas cosillas. ¡Un beso!

—Virginia.


End file.
